


Schiavo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [84]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Introspection, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Sad, Slavery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La favola triste e oscura di Skull.La dedico a Frida_Rush, senza di lei non avrei mai dato fiducia a questa storia.Scritta per #12DAYSAFTERCHRISTMAS2019EDITION.Link: https://www.facebook.com/notes/hurtcomfort-italia-fanfiction-fanart/12-days-after-christmas-2019-edition-3/2733001420056700/Note: Pov first personFandom: KHRPersonaggi: Skull, GPrompt:28 Dic: Personaggio X è ridotto in schiavitù da un’organizzazione criminale che traffica esseri umani. Personaggio Y lo acquista/lo vince/riesce a farlo scappare, e adesso personaggio X è tutto suo e può disporne come preferisce. Personaggio X è però terribilmente malato/ferito. Decidete voi se i due si conoscono già o meno e che tipo di persona è personaggio Y.
Relationships: G/Giotto | Vongola Primo, G/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: Le note della vita [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048631
Kudos: 1





	Schiavo

Schiavo

_Siamo tutti schiavi, figli delle tenebre, condannati al mondo delle favole._

“Se appartiene alla nostra famiglia, adesso, allora lo rivendico io. In fondo glielo devo, quando ero io lo schiavo, mi ha liberato”.  
In preda alla febbre quello che ha detto quando ti ha acquistato ti risuona nelle orecchie. Tra i gemiti di dolore e il tuo ingoiare aria a fatica, quelle parole si ripetono di continuo nella tua mente.

Si sono stampate a fuoco nella pelle, scolpite nel tuo cervello.

Non riesci a focalizzare nessun’altra frase dopo quella. Non c’è stato niente che non fosse solo un atto dovuto. Come un cane a cui si dà da mangiare, ma mai un gesto d’affetto.

Da lui nulla che possa ricordare un qualche sentimento. Non una parola dolce, non un gesto caritatevole.

Quella stessa frase l’ha detta con lo stesso tono con cui si chiederebbe un etto di prosciutto.

Tu non sei tuo fratello. Nessuno può davvero amarti.

Non sei Giotto il perfetto. Non sei Giotto il buono, il pacifico, il più potente. Giotto il venerato.

Cerchi di concentrarti sulla sensazione di morbido che deriva dal letto in cui sei coricato. Ignori i dolori dovuti alle frustate, la sofferenza dovuta alla metà del tuo corpo bruciata. Unguenti e pozioni magiche diminuiscono appena quella pena.

Lui si sta occupando di te. Quelle premure non trasudano dolcezza. Sembrano quelle di un infermiere costretto a prendersi cura di un malato. Probabilmente G lo fa solo per la fedeltà verso tuo fratello maggiore.

In fondo un padrone non è obbligato ad essere gentile con uno schiavo, come non lo è il medico col paziente.

Lui ti rinfaccia di non essere il tuo vero amore. In fondo è stato una seconda scelta a tutti gli effetti. Non dicendolo apertamente, questo no.

Anzi, apparentemente è il tuo salvatore. Un santo che ora ti cambia i bendaggi, che non fa smorfie davanti al tuo corpo puzzolente e mutilato. Che non inorridisce davanti alla tua malattia mentale.

Qualsiasi cosa tu dica, nella tua vita, da prima di venir fatto prigioniero dagli Atlantidesi, da quello stato che sembra più l’ennesima associazione a delinquere mafiosa, è sempre e solo un delirio.

Che poi G sia tuo marito sembra quasi irrilevante. Che abbiate dei figli una quisquiglia da niente.

Non te li fa vedere, non te li fa toccare. Ora sei uno schiavo, non la madre di quei bambini.

Non sei in condizioni, in fondo. Sei solo uno schiavo, non hai più tue proprietà.

Il collare non è visibile, ma un incantesimo delle fiamme della luce.

Ti rimbocca le coperte, con fare distaccato. Piangi, ma nemmeno questo lo scuote. Non riesci a parlare, la bocca troppo mal ridotta anche per supplicare.

In compenso quelle lacrime ti fanno bruciare ancor di più la pelle martoriata.

Ti controlla la temperatura. Tra le lacrime e la vista annebbiata dalla febbre vedi quella noia implacabile sul suo viso. Sei comunque un peso.

“Stai buono, Skull” ti dice.

Ti hanno privato anche del tuo nome. Uno schiavo non può averne uno veramente.

Ti ha chiamato come la cosa che più ama al mondo: i teschi. Potrebbe sembrare un atto di dolcezza da fuori. Per chi non sapesse che la tua condanna è proprio l’impossibilità di morire, un’immortalità legata a una profonda depressione.

Quante volte hai provato ad ucciderti?

In fondo ti hanno sempre privato di tutto. Costretto da un anello magico a diventare una donna, ad essere ‘Sebastiana’. Anche quando ti chiamano al maschile, ti umiliano chiamandoti in quel modo ‘italianizzato’, senza il tuo amato accento francese.

A dimostrare la tua nuova condizione di schiavo un piercing, collegato con una catenella ad un orecchino. Un oggetto di metallo, quasi di moda, che in realtà è magico, colmo di sigilli.

G sospira.

“Giotto a quest’ora mi starà cercando. Ora ti do un sedativo. Tornerò stasera per cambiarti i bendaggi e starti un altro po’ vicino”.

Ancora una volta non c’è dolcezza in quelle parole, solo un dato di fatto. Sei un ostacolo per l’unica cosa che conta davvero: Giotto Vongola.

Sia mai che debba fare qualcosa da solo. Che per qualche minuto la smetta di fingersi un bambino scemo!

No… Non sarai mai come tuo fratello. Persino ora tu sei nella polvere e lui eccelle. Lui è il diletto amato, tu quello che veniva gettato nelle pozzanghere.

Gridi di dolore, ma presto la tua voce si spegne. L’ago con il sedativo è in vena e tutto ciò che viene fatto da uno Scoglio fa effetto in pochi minuti.

Tu, in fondo, eri già schiavo prima di esserlo.

Non sei mai stato libero. Non sei mai stato felice.


End file.
